Since, according to a recent tendency to higher integration of semiconductor devices, a fine pattern needs to be observed as a clear image at a high magnification, a large numerical aperture and advanced aberration correction including chromatic aberration are required for an objective lens used in a microscope apparatus for observing a sample, such as a semiconductor and a printed board. Further, a sufficient working distance is also required in terms of working efficiency and operability. Conventionally, as an objective lens which has a high magnification and a high numerical aperture and in which chromatic aberration is well corrected, there is known, for example, an objective lens disclosed in Patent Literature 1.